


两个片段

by Charlotte_salt



Category: Foundation - Isaac Asimov
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 17:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12325191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlotte_salt/pseuds/Charlotte_salt
Summary: 表白爱意这件事情，不应该是羞耻的。





	两个片段

他学着首相的动作拿起酒杯，杯壁贴上自己的嘴唇。酒液在灯光下呈现出澄亮的蜜色，克里昂感到自己的心跳骤然加速，咚咚的声音仿佛在胸腔回响。  
表达自己的爱意...对他人的仰慕...并不是一件羞耻的事情，对吧。

 

黑发的首相埋头伺候着，在君王白皙的大腿内侧又舔又落下亲吻，随着动作微微颤抖的腿和喉咙发出的细细的叫声正彰显着主人的愉悦。  
克里昂托起帝国首相的头，送上了一个吻。


End file.
